1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a touch screen function and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
An increasing number of mobile terminals are being equipped with a touch screen function, and thus, users can now use a variety of functions of mobile terminals with simple hand gestures. In particular, as the types of user interfaces (UIs) and applications that can be provided by mobile terminals diversify, it has become more possible to effectively control mobile terminals with intuitive hand gestures and maximize user convenience.